The core objective of this longitudinal program of research is to assess the contribution of contrasting patterns of parental authority to the development of instrumental competence and moral development throughout early childhood and adolescence, and to relate these earlier indices of competence to relatively enduring coping characteristics such as social responsibility, social assertiveness, substance abuse and its frequently occurring syndrome of alienation, ahedonia and identity diffusion. Central aims are: (1) to identify prototypic lifestyles, symptoms of dysfunction and physical and behavioral correlates associated with substance use and abuse; and (2) to identify and categorize concurrent and antecedent family variables predictive of adolescent outcome variables. Three additional studies will: (1) examine the development of interpersonal reasoning, sense of personal agency and values as these contribute to health choices; (2) investigate sex differences in the parental contribution to indices of competence and dysfunction as well as the development of related sex role behavior; and (3) take a microanalytic approach using the unrevealed differences technique to the study of videotapes of family interaction processes where participants discuss a parent-child conflict concerning the use by the adolescent of marijuana. Measures include standardized test and interviews, naturalistic and structured observations and health indices.